harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia (TToTT)
Georgia (ラズベリー, Raspberry) is a bachelorette available in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Georgia lives with her father Grady in Bluebell. She helps her father take care of the animals at his animal shop and is particularly fond of horses. She seems to dislike Kana, who runs the rival animal shop in Konohana. She is an incredibly hard worker, and will spend most of her time at the animal shop. On her days off, she spends time with Laney outside of Howard's Cafe. She loves all wild animals, especially horses, and is good friends with Laney. She has aspirations to be a veterinarian someday. She has an accent that she's a little self conscious about, and feels out of place at times compared to some of the other villagers. Her father explained that she picked up her accent when the two used to live back east. She can be rather carefree at times, but has a short fuse. She is somewhat easy to befriend, because she loves most animal products like milk and eggs (and things made with those two things). 'Schedule'Bachelorette Georgia fogu.com 'Gifts'Bachelorette Georgia fogu.com 'Date Information'Bachelorette Georgia fogu.com Date Locations Good: Grady's Shop, Howard's Cafe, Outskirts of Town Neutral: Mountaintop Bad: Waterfall Date Times: 11AM to 4PM Days: Sunday, Monday, Wednesday 'Marriage Requirements'Bachelorette Georgia fogu.com *Own the Big Bed. *Have her at the fully bloomed red flower. *See all 4 of Georgia's heart events. *Be in Year 2 or later. *Have Grady at 30,000 friend points. This is equivalent to 4 White Flowers. 'Flower Events' Purple Flower EventBachelorette Georgia fogu.com Requirements: '''Georgia is at a purple flower level or higher. '''Date Location: Outside of Town Talk to Georgia on a Sunday, Monday or Wednesday between 11am and 4pm during sunny or snowy weather. She will ask you about your farm work and if you find it difficult to take care of your animals and crops. *'Option 1 - It's a lot of work. (+3000FP)' She will share her own experiences about taking care of animals with her father. She's glad that you take the work seriously, even though you never complain about it! She offers to show you her favorite horse when you visit her next time. *'Option 2 - Farming is a breeze. (-2000FP)' She will become annoyed with you. She doesn't think that farming is easy at all, and if you think it's easy, you must not take your work very seriously! ---- Blue Flower EventBachelorette Georgia fogu.com Requirements: '''Georgia is a blue flower level or higher. You must have seen the purple flower event. '''Date Location: Grady's Shop When Georgia is at a blue flower, talk to Georgia between 11am and 4pm on a Sunday, Monday or Wednesday during sunny or snowy weather. You and Georgia will go out into the pasture and she will show you her favorite horse named Dakota. After talking about her horse, she mentions the rival ranch ran by Kana over in Konohana. She becomes upset when she mentions that Kana claimed his horse is cuter than hers. *'Option 1 - She really is cute. (+3000FP)' Georgia will be happy that you agree with her. She feels a lot better that you agree with her and invites you to come and chat with her about animals anytime. *'Option 2 - Who cares? (-2000FP)' Georgia will be disappointed with your answer, as you're disinterested. She will claim that you weren't even listening to her. Her horse also appears to start acting up, so Georgia leaves to deal with her horse. ---- Green Flower EventBachelorette Georgia fogu.com Requirements: '''Georgia is at a green flower level or higher, you must also watch the previous events. '''Date Location: Howard's Cafe Speak to Georgia on a Sunday between 2pm and 4pm during sun or snow. This time, Georgia wants to ask you about what you think about her accent. She's a little bit nervous, since her accent is different and she feels that it stands out. Do you think her accent is strange? *'Option 1 - Yea, it's really weird. (-2000FP)' Your answer has caused Georgia to be discouraged. She was right to think that people think her accent is strange. She was hoping that you'd say something different. *'Option 2 - I think it's cute. (+3000FP)' She will become embarrassed, but relieved that you like it. She was hoping you didn't think it was weird, but she didn't expect you to find it cute! She explains that she used to live in the west before moving, which is where she got the accent from. ---- Yellow Flower EventBachelorette Georgia fogu.com Requirements: '''Georgia is at a yellow flower level or higher and you have seen all of the previous events. Grady must be at 15,000FP or more. '''Date Location: Grady's Shop Talk to Georgia on a Sunday between 11am and 4pm during sunny or snowy weather. Georgia asks you if you'd be interested in taking a picnic with her at the mountaintop. She agrees to make some food for the two of you so asks you to go ahead to the mountaintop while she prepares everything. When Georgia meets you at the mountaintop, she reveals some rice balls she made for the two of you and asks you to taste them. Georgia will ask you how you liked her food. *'Option 1 - Really good! (+3000FP)' Your answer will make Georgia happy. After she tastes it for herself however, she disagrees and is somewhat discouraged that they didn't turn out the way she wanted. She appreciates that you were kind to her however, and says that she wants to practice cooking more so that she'll be able to make something really special sometime. *'Option 2 - It tastes weird... (-3000FP)' This response will make her so upset that she will storm off from the picnic feeling very embarrassed. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters